Not ready for relationships, huh?
by m3atbuns
Summary: Read it for yourself.


**Before you start reading this, I do not. Repeat. DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Except for Logan, who is my AWOG OC.**

**The rest rightfully belong to Ben Bocquelet, the creator of The Amazing World of Gumball.**

**Also, everyone is 4 years older than their original age.**

**Gumball is 16, Darwin is 14, Logan is 12, and Anais is 8.**

**...Alright, let's just get this thing started, shall we?**

It was in her mouth.

His finger was in her mouth.

"Pipe down, would ya? What's wrong with her? I mean it's not like she'll use me and go out with some other dude"

Anais' cheeks began to burn up, easily telling that she's blushing and looked up at the youngest of her brothers, Logan, who slowly pulled his finger out of her mouth.

"Aww!~ You're blushing!" Logan picked the bunny up and pulled her into a tight hug, nearly squeezing the breath out of her.

It wasn't new that Logan's been treating Anais like this over the years. She doesn't mind it much unless they're at school. Wonder why? Because whenever he treated her like a baby like he was just now, she would get all the attention in school and get called names like "Baby Doll", or some other baby names you'd call a baby. Today wasn't exactly the day she wouldn't mind him doing it.

Anais cupped her brother's face with her hands, pulling it very close to her face, but at the same time, had a look on her face that looked as if she was about to kill, "Don't. **EVER. **Do. That. Again. Got it?," She hid her anger in behind her soft voice so that she wouldn't scare Logan off. She knew scaring him didn't take much. For example if he saw a spider on the wall that's a few feet away from him, he'll curl up in a ball and wait for someone else to notice and kill it. This happens with almost every bug that's either the same size as his foot or even bigger.

He couldn't say anything because of how scared he got in a split-second, so the only thing he did was nod saying "Yes".

"Good boy," She smiled, giving him a peck on the nose. She didn't mean to scare him that much, but knowing him, he'll forget about it in a day or two. Or when someone would give him one his favorite snacks. Like chips or chocolate.

Believe it or not, Anais secretly had a crush on Logan. She didn't want to believe it at first because she thought it was wrong for her to love him like that. Logan didn't know anything about crushes because he didn't want to be in a relationship at the time. How did Anais know all this? Because she was there when he said it. It wasn't long ago, just by a few days after they all came back from school.

Sitting down on the bed, holding onto Logan's hand. "Logan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's on your mind, sis?"

When that word came out of his mouth, she immediately knew there was no point in going on about her crush on him, but there was also no point in living the rest of her life with that secret held in her mind. Her life was on the life right now and she had to choose either to forget about telling him or just to go ahead and confess. And she choosed...

"I-I have a crush..." She started off, stuttering a bit.

"Ooh, a crush! What's he like? Anything like Gumball? Darwin? Or even me?"

"Just you. Except he can be brave at times and that's one of the things I love about him."

Logan grinned, nudging his sister. "Sounds like a keeper. Let's just hope he doesn't use you like those other so called boyfriends."

This made her giggle, leaning against his shoulder, "Oh, don't worry about that. I'm pretty sure he won't treat me like they did,"

"Good."

Wondering if she should go on to describe him, she had to look over him a bit more to get more ideas. "He's adorable, near the age of 12 and his birthday is just around the corner." She figured that she should stop because she gave out too much information.

_Forget this. Just gonna tell him straightforward! _

"Around the corner? Hey, my birthday's around the corner too!" Chuckling, he rubbed Anais' head gently, which had her thinking that he won't be upset with her after her confession.

_This is it, Anais. It's now or never, _she thought. No time for explaining, she just went with what her brain told her to do. Kiss him directly and passionately. And that was exactly what she did. Placing her small palms on Logan's cheeks, Anais gently pressed her soft lips against his lips. She then slowly wrapped her right leg around Logan's waist, followed by her left leg, slightly deepening the kiss and pressing their bodies together. She didn't want it to end, and surprisingly it didn't. He was kissing her back, leaving his hands on the bed. They soon pulled away, Logan being the first to grin.

"Sorry.."

"What for?"

The child looked down at the bed sheets, blushing heavily, "I know you said you weren't ready for a relationship at this time."

Before she could go any further, Logan lifted her head up by her chin, "Yeah, I said that. But I said 'at this time'. Actually, I think I'm gonna make an exception."

"R-really?"

"Yes, really."

The siblings smiled and had a little laugh, giving each other a hug.

"We're gonna keep this as a secret, right?"

"Oh yeah." He felt himself pushing against her body onto the bed, startling Anais.

Anais let out a small squeak as her head hit the pillow, her eyes widening.

"Logan, wait! We're not gonna-" Her eyes looked down at her legs. They were still wrapped around Logan's waist, wanting to unwrap away from him, she chose not to. She began to have second thoughts about not wanting to do what they were about to do, "Hold on." She said as she sat back up, reaching for the zipper on Logan's pants.

You have reached the end of this story. If you have ANY questions about the story, like if there will be a sequel only rated m. Or if you have any other questions, I'll try my best to answer most of your questions. Make sure they make sense enough for me to answer.

Until NeXT Time! Oh, and R&R! No flames. They won't be accepted.


End file.
